


acclimation

by ktula



Series: kt's terror ficlets [3]
Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Crossdressing, Ficlet, Innuendo, M/M, but suit yourself, nobody is saying that James
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktula/pseuds/ktula
Summary: Francis swallows. “I wasn’t aware the costume trunks were out.”“They’re not out, persay,” James says, running his hand along the fabric. “I just snuck this one out of the trunk before we left harbour.”
Relationships: Captain Francis Crozier/Sir James Clark Ross
Series: kt's terror ficlets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815013
Comments: 26
Kudos: 34
Collections: Fingerbang #3





	acclimation

**Author's Note:**

> I bring you little a Rossier, as a treat.

“Ross, would you—”

James looks up from his shaving mirror, and Francis just…stops.

James raises an eyebrow. “You were saying, old man?”

Francis doesn’t, in fact, remember what he was saying. Not at all.

James leans back against the doorframe, gestures vaguely. “Has my dip circle gone off again?”

Francis looks where James is pointing. He _is_ holding James’ dip circle. How about that. “Yes?”

James tilts his head. “Either it has or it hasn’t, which is it?”

Francis swallows. Changes the subject. “I wasn’t aware the costume trunks were out.”

“ _Oh_ ,” James says. He glances down at the powder blue dress he’s wearing overtop his uniform.

Well, part of his uniform—the jacket is decidedly missing, and James’ shirtsleeves are rolled up, exposing his forearms. Francis has taken note of all of this, calculated and logged the information, filed it away. He knows what James looks like underneath, knows the weight of his stones and the hard heat of his cock, but he knows those things through a set of trousers. He’s never known them through—or under—a skirt.

(Not yet, at least.)

“They’re not out, persay,” James says, running his hand along the fabric. “I just snuck this one out of the trunk before we left harbour.”

Francis finally brings himself to look from James’ skirts up to his face. His complexion has gone slightly pink, which is fine, because Francis is pretty sure his Irish blood has sent his own face straight to red. “What did you borrow it for?” he asks, as though they’re talking about the weather, or the state of the ship, or the fucking dip circle, as though any of that matters when James Clark Ross is standing in front of him clad in a gown with the skirts swishing about his ankles, and every thought that Francis has ever had gone straight out of his head.

The dip circle is weighing him down. Francis should set it aside. He glances around, backs up and puts the dip circle on the table, settling heavily into the chair next to it.

Waits for an answer to his question.

“It’s been awkward during the plays,” James says breezily. He plucks at the skirts. “I feel like a graceless lump. So I thought if I just got used to wearing it around the ship, as it were…”

Francis nods his head. “You look well in it, James.”

James grins. “Miss Ross, if you would.”

In lieu of a response, Francis spreads his knees. Pats his thigh.

James glances at his hand. Raises his eyebrows.

“Come here, Miss Ross,” Francis says softly. He turns his hand, palm up. “I’ve something for you.”

“Do you now,” James says, voice low. “Have you something to teach me?”

“The science of attraction,” Francis says, with a perfectly straight face he subsequently ruins by arching his eyebrow, and curling his two fingers suggestively toward his palm. “Now come here, I’ll show you how a dip circle works.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/heyktula) and [tumblr](https://heyktula.tumblr.com/) and will definitely have to write for this pairing again.


End file.
